xmenkidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Wade Wilson
Wade Wilson is a mercenary who became a superhuman with a regenerative healing factor from the Weapon X program. 'History' : "Oh hello there. I bet you're wondering why the red suit, well that's so bad guys can't see me bleed. This guy's got the right idea. He wore the brown pants." :: −'Deadpool' Early Years 'Powers' Powers as a Mutate Homo Superior Physiology: After being diagnosed with cancer, Wade was offered by person to join a program that would presumably cure his disease. Despite initially declining, Wade later reconsiders and underwent the procedure. He got placed into a facility, there, Wade got injected with a serum that activated dormant mutant genes to make him superhuman and heal his illness by a man named Ajax, before being tortured for days by Angel Dust to trigger a mutation with extreme stress and with adrenaline acting as the serum's catalyst. If Wade had no dormant mutant genes, the torture would eventually kill him. After his final torture by near asphyxiation and his subsequent mutation, Wade became a superhuman with the powers of accelerated regenerative healing as well as enhanced strength, stamina, reflexes, agility & speed. *'Enhanced Strength:' Wilson's strength was enhanced by the Ajax's program, as demonstrated when he sent Ajax flying through the air with a fire extinguisher, shoved a man high into the air, lifted a man high above his head while skewering him with his swords, jumped several feet into the air from the inside of a derelict van, dragged a man hard enough to throw him through the air, stabbed through a man hard enough to skewer a stone wall and sprang through the air to kick Ajax. He also was unfazed when he crashed through a car's glass roof from a highway several miles above it. In addition, he also struck his head against Angel Dust's, not feeling a thing while hurting her in the process. In addition, he has inhuman jumping, leaping and springing capabilities. He sprang several feet through the air and kicked Ajax and sent him flying. *'Enhanced Speed:' Wilson's speed is enhanced. This allows him to keep up with the superhumanly fast Ajax, and even outspeed him in some instances. Confined spaces could not limit his movement at all, allowing him to overpower and kill multiple attackers after landing in their car. *'Enhanced Resilience:' Wilson's durability and endurance have been enhanced to superhuman levels. He was able to take Colossus's hits, as well as multiple gunshots and massive explosions throughout his movie, as well as traded blows with the superhumanly strong Ajax. He also has a tolerance to pain and injury makes it more difficult to slow him down, stun, daze, or weaken him at all with damage or attacks. His head was repeatedly bashed against a car's console and he was completely unharmed. He even struck his head against Angel Dust without hurting himself and actually hurting her. This allowed him to cut off his arm without showing any signs that he felt any pain whatsoever from it, as well as several gun shots. Furthermore, it allowed him to fight at full strength even while he is still healing, while few attacks have been able to daze or stun him. He can be temporarily crippled, as Colossus's full strength broke many of his bones, which took several minutes to heal, leaving him incapacitated long enough to be handcuffed to Colossus and dragged of, until his arm recovered and he used it to cut off his handcuffed arm and escape by jumping off an edge and into a truck. Also, being first beaten by Ajax left him semi conscious, though this was shortly after his transformation. He was also stabbed in the head, keeping him in a constant state of being dazed and stunned, to the point of hallucinations, until he found the will to overcome it and remove the blade in his head. *'Enhanced Agility:'- Wilson's agility, balance, and body coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete. In addition, he has inhuman jumping, leaping and springing capabilities. He could jump several feet into the air with enough force, performing acrobatic air flips while doing so. He can perform feats of agility that would be impossible for the finest human athlete, such as jumping several feet into the air from a derelict van. Confined spaces cannot limit his mobility at all, allowing him to near effortlessly overpower multiple men while inside a car. *'Enhanced Stamina:' Due to his healing factor, Wade's body produces from little to no fatigue. This allows him exert himself at peak capacity for hours. *'Enhanced Reflexes:' - Wilson is adept at melee to short ranged combat and even able to deflect bullets without much effort. Also, when Ajax through one of his battle axes at him, he caught it effortlessly and threw it back at him. *'Regenerative Healing Factor:' Deadpool possesses greatly accelerated healing and regenerative powers. Ballistic wounds & stabs heal almost immediately. Completely crushed bones heal within several minutes. He even managed to regrow lost bodily parts within an hour or less. He can be temporarily crippled, as Colossus's full strength broke many of his bones, which took several minutes to heal, leaving him incapacitated long enough to be handcuffed to Colossus and dragged of, until his arm recovered and he used it to cut off his handcuffed arm and escape by jumping off an edge and into a truck. **'Nigh-Immortality' - Wade is able to be biologically young due to his extreme regenerative capabilities, which allows him to age very slowly, much like Wolverine and Sabretooth. Deadpool is also virtually indestructible. His physiology is also unaffected by his accelerated cancer, aside from his appearance. 'Abilities' *'Expert Marksman:' - Wilson is highly skilled with firearms and throwing weapons, his allowing him to hit precise targets without much effort. He used one bullet to kill three men standing in a line, shooting them all in the head while falling through the air, while he was also show to be able to throw a knife into a gunman's eye from several feet while running. He even threw one of his katanas several feet into the wheels of a motorcycle to make it crash, all while he was jumping through the air. *'Master Martial Artist:' - Wilson is also heavily skilled in melee and unarmed combat, able to overpower and kill several armed men after crashing into their car. Not even confined spaces could limit his skill. *'Master Swordsman:' - Wilson's signature weapons are his dual katana blades, which combined with his agility, speed and natural combat abilities make two of his most highly efficient weapons. His swords allow him to cut through several trained gunmen with ease. He also used his swords to lift a man above his head while skewering him. He even threw one of his katanas several feet into the wheels of a motorcycle to make it crash, all while he was jumping through the air. *'Skilled Acrobat:' - His agility, reflexes, balance, coordination, and speed make him a highly efficient acrobat. He has the combined agility and acrobatic prowess of the most accomplished circus aerialists and acrobats. He can perform feats of agility that would be impossible for even the greatest athlete. He usually does flips and rotations while in the air, while he is still being able to shoot targets with inhuman efficiency. Strength Level Weaknesses * He is easily distracted and often forgets to bring weapons or ammunition. * Extreme injuries like dismemberment taking hours to heal and broken bones taking several minutes, both of which can leave him heavily incapacitated until he heals. * A knife to the brain, left him temporarily disoriented, until it was removed. 'Appearance' 'Personality' Wade possess a highly sarcastic and cynical sense of humor that irritates and annoys most others. He regularly insults and belittles others to his own amusement. He feels no shame and can make a joke out of any situation, even after months of endless torture he was able to keep his sense of humour alive. Only a few select people are able to withstand his seemingly never ending ability to stop talking. He also possesses a more child-like personality then his fellow mutants, loving cartoons, potty humour, Skee ball, classic 80s television shows, rap music and American pop culture. His favourite band is Wham!, particularly loving the song "Careless Whisper". 'Equipment' Weapons *'Katana Swords' - Deadpool carries two katana swords that are strapped to his back. *'Knives and Daggers - ' Deadpool has multiple small blades holstered or strapped to his suit, some of which can be used as throwing weapons. *'Guns' - Deadpool is also armed with two handguns strapped to his hips. *'Costume' - Deadpool wears a suit in order to disguise his disfigured form. 'Transportations' 'Trivia'